


Pro Memoria

by Saanak



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, a bit of Maria/Carol if you squint but it's not the focus of this fic, i'm just a sucker for found families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: “You didn’t get along with your family so we became your family!” is said with the simplicity of childhood but it resonates in her mind, again and again.





	Pro Memoria

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen the movie (obviously), but only once so my apologies if some things are not exactly how they happened in the movie. I just have a lot of feelings about Carol being "adopted" by the Rambeau's, and especially by Monica.  
> Enjoy !

Pro memoria (noun): a memory-aid, a reminder

 

She knows almost immediately, from the way her heart speeds up when she sees Maria in the garage, that they used to be something _other_ than friends. But she recognizes with more difficulty the affection that spreads through her chest when she sees the kid – Monica, she learns a bit later. It’s a different kind of love.

She doesn’t remember and the more she learns about Maria and Monica, the more it _kills_ her not to. “You didn’t get along with your family so we became your family!” is said with the simplicity of childhood but it resonates in her mind, again and again. Family, that’s what that feeling is. She has helped raise that child, she realizes.

She was probably by Maria’s side when she gave birth. She had probably shared the custody of singing to baby Monica when she cried at night.

* * *

 

Remembering the crash helps a bit. Some memories from just before start coming back, but she wants _more_.

When everyone is gone to bed, trying to get some shut-eye, she comes back downstairs to look at the pictures. She studies once more the ones Monica described, and finds a few that escaped the child’s enthusiasm. There’s one in particular, that must have been taken by Maria, on what looks like Monica’s first day of kindergarten. Carol is at the entrance of the school, kneeling to be at Monica’s level, re-adjusting the straps of the child’s little backpack.

The picture is taken from a few meters away, but Carol knows she’s never sported that expression on her face during the 6 years of her life she remembers.

It’s far too soft and emotional to be authorized by Krees anyways.

She wonders why Maria had a camera with her that day, then supposes that a child’s first day of school would be something one would want to immortalize.

“She was terrified of not making any friends”, a voice - breaking the quietness – says.

Carol doesn’t even startle, her body accustomed to the voice and the presence beside her, even if her mind isn’t anymore.

“Who wouldn’t?”

“You gave her the best pep-talk. When you were done, she hugged me and ran towards the entrance like her life depended on it” Maria retells fondly.

A flash – a fraction of a lifetime suddenly _there._ “I told her that you and I would come and take down any mean person.” Maria raises an eyebrow. “And that there was probably cake in the school” Carol adds with a grin.

Maria stares at her – then bursts laughing. “You don’t remember most of your life but _this_ you remember?”

“I didn’t until a few seconds ago” Carol explains, then goes quiet.

“You okay?” Maria asks, putting a hand on her shoulder. It seems to belong there, and Vers suddenly yearns for a life that disappeared in a blast 6 years ago.

“Yeah, I just… I missed a lot, didn’t I?”

The other woman sighs. “I had no idea how difficult it would be to be a single mom without my best friend. In retrospect, it felt incredibly easy when it was the two of us and her.”

Carol has no idea what to say. That she wished none of it had happened, as if it wasn’t obvious?

“But, somehow, she didn’t just inherit your smart-ass attitude, and she’s a very smart kid” Maria adds. “Maybe too smart, if the way she convinced me to join you is any indication.”

Carol certainly shouldn’t feel proud. She does anyway. “Well, at least Lieutenant Trouble continues to live up to her name.”

“That she does, trust me on that.”

Chuckling softly, Carol starts picking up the photos to put them back in the box. When she reaches for the one of Monica’s first day of school, Maria takes it, contemplating it for a second, then hands it back. “Keep this one.”  - “But…” - “Keep it Danvers, that’s an order”.

Carol squints at her “Aren’t we the same rank?” – “We were six years ago” Maria grins.

“Fine.” Carol’s trying to appear unaffected, but Maria sees right through her.

“You’re welcome”, she says with a knowing look. She then glances at the clock. “We should definitely try to get some sleep, we’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Monica helps her choose her new colors and Carol swears right there and then – even if it’s just to herself - that she will survive this mission, because she can’t imagine not seeing that child again.

* * *

 

When she leaves Earth, much sooner than she would like, she carries in the heart pocket of her trusty jacket the photo of Monica’s first day of school. A way to always remember. A promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I have no idea how the US military works? Whoops.  
> Please let me know what you thought !


End file.
